wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Captain Feathersword the Friendly Pirate/Transcript
This is the transcript for Captain Feathersword the Friendly Pirate. Transcript (The video starts with the Wiggles Mascots are on his pirate ship. Then, The Wiggles Logo appears on the screen & it zooms out for during the title called "A Wiggly Tale" logo. Until, the Wiggly Friends are on the S.S Feathersword life preserver, while, the video title comes up during the Song: Ooh It's Captain Feathersword is playing in the background.) Captain Feathersword: Ahoy there, me hearties! Ho, ho, ho, ho! Greg: (singing) Who's the pirate with a feather for a sword, (with the Other Wiggles singing) Ooh, it's Captain Feathersword Captain Feathersword: Oh yes, me hearties! Ha-ha-ha, argh! Greg: (singing) Who's the pirate with a feather in its hat?, (with the Other Wiggles singing) Ooh, it's Captain Feathersword Captain Feathersword: Ahoy, there! Wiggles: (singing) Ooh, it's Captain Feathersword (The S.S Feathersword life preserver transition to Greg introduced himself to ask Anthony & Jeff to come over here to read his book.) Greg: Hi, everybody. Come and have a look at this. We've got some funny stories about Captain Feathersword. Hey, here comes Anthony and here comes Jeff. Anthony & Jeff: Hi, Greg. (to camera.) Hi, everyone. Greg: Um, where's Murray? Jeff: Um, he's over there fishing. (Shot cuts to Murray is using a fishing rod to catch some fish. Then, shot cuts back to Greg, Jeff & Anthony.) Greg: Oh, right! I've just been looking at some of our Wiggle Tales. One's about Captain Feathersword. Anthony: Oh, Captain Feathersword! (to viewers.) Can we see them, too? Greg: Yeah, sure. But, perhaps first of all, we'd better introduce the Captain and his pirates to everybody. Anthony: Oh, yeah! And show everyone how they learn to be such great dances. Jeff: And how they got to be so strong! (He's doing a muscle pose.) Greg: Yeah. (The S.S Feathersword life preserver transition to Captain Feathersword introduced himself & the other pirate crew. While, Captain Feathersword sings fast in a high note. Until, he speaks in a normal voice.) Captain Feathersword: (singing in a high note.) I love to dance In my pirate pants The Feathersword... dance (He clears his throat while talking in a normal voice. Until, he's laughing.) ..sword dance. Ahoy there, me hearties. Hoo-hoo-hoo! I'm Captain Feathersword the friendly pirate. Hoo-hoo! Ooh, and I love dancing in my pirate hat, in my pirate patch and my pirate coat. Hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! Ooh, and this is my Pirate Charlie. Ahoy there, Pirate Charlie! Pirate Charlie: Ahoy there, Captain! Captain Feathersword: Pirate Charlie is very good at dancing and kicking our leg up high. (He's singing the can-can music, while, Pirate Charlie gets to do some high kicking with her leg.) Hoo-hoo-hoo! Oh, that was great, Pirate Charlie. Ooh, and this is Pirate Sam. Ahoy there, Pirate Sam. Pirate Sam: Ahoy there, Captain! Captain Feathersword: Pirate Sam is great at doing the twist. (He's singing the twist rock'n'roll music, while, Pirate Sam gets to do some twisting.) (More Coming Soon.) Category:Transcripts Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:Unfinished Transcripts